Demons Of Light
by SilverMibuTears
Summary: After Oikawa, Davis and the others thought they had it easy. But after some information from Izzulongmon they learn that they have to find two demon girls. That might hold the key to unlocking the way to save the digital world. Two girls join there school


"H-Here goes..."

Yuki gulped. Serina, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Inuko, and Yahiko were in the seats waiting for her to come on stage. Bankotsu turned to Serii.

"What is she supposed to be singing anyway Serii?"

Serina choked and smiled nervously.

"J-Just a song!"

Just as he was about to reply the lights dimmed and Yuki shyly made her way on stage. Bankotsu's mouth dropped, as he stared at her. She wore a pure white kimono with sakura blossoms on the sleeves. Her mohagany hair was tied up high, with white and pink chopsticks. She had on simple shobu sandals, and her lips were shimmering with a light shade of pure pink lip gloss. Her black and silver wolf ears were twitching and her tail was slightly wagging. She talked softly into the microphone.

"This is dedicated to someone very special...he's my best friend, and I hope he understands my true feelings for him in song."

The music started to play and she sung softly.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven..and the rivers run into the streams...Till the end of time forever...you're the only love I'll need...._

Bankotsu's midnight blue eyes widened, but he kept his eyes only on her.

_In my life you're all that matters...in my eyes the only truth I see...When my hopes and dreams have shattered you're the one that's there for me...._

_When I found you I was blessed..and I will never leave you...I need you..._

Yukirii blushed and put all she had into the song.

_Imagine me without you...I'd be lost and so confused...I wouldn't last a day...I'd be afraid...without you there to see me through..._

_Imagine me without you...and you'll know it's just impossible...because of you...it's all brand new...my life is worth while...I can't imagine without you..._

Bankotsu growled inside, but was in a daze.

'Who's this song dedicated to?...and whoever he is! he can't have her!'

When making that clear, he went back to watching her, mostly staring with glazed eyes at her form, and mostly her lips...

_When I met you I was falling...you uplifted me back on my feet...it was like you heard my calling and you rushed to set me free..._

_When I found you..I was blessed and I will never leave you..I need you...._

_Imagine me without you...I'd be lost and so confused...I wouldn't last a day..with this pain...If you're not there to see me through...._

_Imagine me without you...and you'll know it's just impossible..because of you it's all brand new...my life is now worth while...I can't imagine without you...._

_I can't imagine me....imagine me......_

_Her voice drew soft and passionate. _

_I can't imagine me without you......_

_without........you......_

She ended softly, and the whole audience was silent, and in complete awe. Yukirii's cheeks flushed the darkest shade of crimson and she went hurriedly and nervously behind the curtain. Serina regained her composure and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW CUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha nudged Bankotsu teasingly.

"Dude, go get ur woman."

Bankotsu was too flushed to say a word, and to the back of the stage where Yuki was sitting un believably nervous. Her azure eyes were scared and frightened of rejection. He looked at her, his deep blue eyes full of compassion. He embraced her warmly and held her slightly shaking form to his chest. Yuki gasped softly and her cheeks flushed a deeper crimson, when realizing who was hugging her. She whispered something softly, but Bankotsu couldn't hear so he leaned into her. She shook scared and whispered again.

"I..I..l-love y-y-you..B-Bankotsu..."

His heart spead up and he smiled warmly.

"I love you too...Yukirii..."

Before she could respond, Bankotsu silenced her with his lips, and softly but lovingly kissed the young hanyou. Yuki at first was afraid and tried to pull away, but then leaned in and melted helplessly into his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close to him. While deepening the kiss. A small moan escaped her lips ever so softly, which drew Bankotsu closer to her.  
After what seemed like an eternity, their lips finally pulled apart, and both with dazed and hazy eyes. Yuki's azure eyes watered silently and she threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his neck. Bankotsu held her close and took in her sweet essence.

_'Kami-sama she smells good!'_  
She looked up into his eyes.  
"B-Bankotsu, you're the first person to ever..k-kiss me before..the first to ever truely love a demon like me."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, each tear glitsening down her flushed face and dripping onto the ground. Bankotsu's own eyes started to water and he placed both hands softly on her cheeks.  
"How can anyone not love a sweet, loving, and pure hearted demon like you?"  
Her eyes sparkled and she choked on her soft sobs.  
"Oh B-Bankotsu.."  
He smiled warmly and stroked her cheek softly.  
"Ai'shiteru Yukirii."  
Her azure eyes shimmered and they were full and happy.  
A-Ai'shiteru megai B-Bankotsu!"  
They kissed and layed down, and he whispered softly in her wolf ears.  
"I love you, one day okaasan."  
Her eyes once again shimmered happily.  
"I love you too, one day otousan."  
They kissed once more before finally returning to their friends, both feeling safe in eachothers comforting arms. Yuki finally felt content and happy, when finally confessing her love for Bankotsu. She knew she wouldnt have those horrible dreams or memories as long as the stars and her newfound love were watching over her carefree and happy memories and their future ones to come, and they would never forget the night when the sakura festival came.

Owari


End file.
